Nearsighted
by fluffythellama017
Summary: Kim wears contacts, but one day has to wear her glasses. she's afriad they will see her differently if they see her glasses. Will this secrect bring Kim and Jack closer or will it tear them apart?


**HEY! I'm baaaaaccckkkkkk *insert creepy voice here* Anyways I'm back with a fanfiction for kickin' it. Definite Kick. This is rated K+ for kissing. not a lot though. Well this story is called Near-sided. Sorry for the gramar mistakes bear with me. sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. This will be mostly in Kim's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Kickin' It or any buisness mentioned for use of glasses or contacts. I own nothing zip, zippo, Stop taunting me! I only own the plot. This is a relatively short Authors note so no need to go all pitchforks and torches on me.**

Kim's POV

I got my glasses last year before school started, before Jack came, and before I joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I absolutely hated them. They made me look like a nerd with their big black rimmed glasses. I had to beg my mom to get me One-Day contact lens.

_Flashback_

_My mom and I were sitting in the well lit, Lens Crafter office where they just told me I needed glasses and showed me the ones they were giving me. They were like the nerd glasses that they always put on T.V. I was currently trying to convince my mom to get me contact lens to wear during the day._

"_MOM! Please get me contacts glasses always fall off and I can't do anything!_" _I said whining_

_"Really? That's the reason, and it is not that you think you look like a nerd? HUH?" my mom argued back_

_"Weeeelllll... That is partly, OKAY mostly, fine yes that is the reason, but,-"_

_"No buts you already have one, and no Kim I will not be persuaded."_

_"BUT, glasses can be dangerous!" Ha that got her attention "They can break and puncture my eye while I'm at Karate at the Black Dragons! Do you want that? I'll even pay for half!" I said_

_"UGH, you are too persistent Kimberly, you get that from my side" she said with a smile "Fine, I'll get you some, but once you run out you have to let me know so you can get some more. K?"_

_"YAY! thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Then we asked and the contacts were sent to my house after i practiced I was finally done with practicing I could put them on in under 30 seconds._

_End of Flashback_

That was a year ago, so I have been wearing my contacts for a year now. I have to change them every month, today was one month since I last changed my contacts so I had to change them again, I had one pair left, For this month.

"Mom, This is my last pair of contact lens!" I said from my bathroom to my mom who was downstairs.

"Okay, Kim, I'll get you some more. You need to come down to head for school Jack called and said he will be here in 5!" she yelled back. You see Jack and I walk to school together. I just think it is so cute that even though I can take care of myself. I take off my pjs and put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a leather jacet on top. I then put on sneakers, brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair to make it perfect (I have to look good for Jack with his perfect hair and his- WAIT no i do not like Jack! Not with his awesome karate moves and- AAGGGHHHHHH) and then put on my contacts. I quickly put my glasses on to check the clock "AW SHOOT. Two minutes!" I know I can put them on in 30 seconds but i panicked and I dropped my one of my contacts into the sink and it fell down the drain. "OH NO OH NO OH NO." _One minute. _I grab my glasses and run down stairs without really putting what happened together yet. As i finally get down I realize "My friends can't see me with my glasses! What if they think I look terrible?". So I get my backpack and an apple, say a quick goodbye to my mom and run out the door. I take a quick peak behind me and see Jack running after me. I hope he didn't see my glasses.

"KIM! WAIT UP!" he yells. I just run faster trying to make sure no one sees me with glasses. I take off my glasses as soon as I make it to the front doors of the school and immediately crash into a trash can.

"Stupid near-sided vision" I grumble to myself. I quickly snatch on my glasses so I can find my locker and then i head to class. I again crash into a trash can. Luckily I do not have any classes with the guys until the last three periods, so no one has seen my dumb glasses.

Jack's POV

As soon as I'm done getting ready I head to Kim's house. I'm having trouble containing the jitters I alway get when I go to Kim's house. All I have to do is imagine her perfect hair and her brown eyes and I get butterflies. As you can tell I fell for Kim. As I get to the corner where her house is, I can see her honey blond flying as she runs out of the house and to the school she quickly turns around as I start running toward her. Instead of her slowing down when she saw me she speeds up. Once she makes it to the door she crashed into a trash can. I chuckling quietly to myself "I wonder what is up with Kim I think to myself". We do not have any classes together until after lunch so I just go to class and wait till lunch. Once lunch is here I sit myself down in my usual spot.

Kim's POV

`Once the time I am dreading is here (lunch) I grab my lunch take off my glasses and sit down at my usual spot next to Jack and the gang.

"YO Kim. Whasup?" Jerry says

"The sky, duh" I say. I can hear all of the guys laughing at my comment and Jerry's confused look and I can't help but start laughing too as I pull out my fruit from my bag. I'm hoping I know where everything is good so the do not suspect anything. I open up my fruit and stab the fruit to ge some, but none comes up.

"Hey, Kim, are you okay?" Jack says concerned. I think to myself "Aw he cares about me he is so sweet."

"Yeah, why?" I respond

"Well for one your fruit is right there" He says as he gets my hand with the fork in it and put it into the fruit bowl, I can feel the electricity go up my arm. "And you ran into a trash can earlier," I can hear the guys snicker and I shoot them my famous death-glare the best i can considering I can hardly tell where they are. That shut them right up. "AND you ran away from me earlier." At that all the guys go "ouuuuuu" and I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore, because I know that Jack knows I'm hiding something. So I get my stuff and i get up to leave, but I feel a certain hand gripping my wrist.

"Kim, where are you going?" that was Jack.

"I just don't feel so hungry anymore. OKAY?" I snap back, and get my arm out of my grip. After that I just go out of the Cafeteria and go outside, more importantly a tree to think. I don't know why I just can't tell them. It might be because when I was small I used to wear glasses and all the kids called me Four-eyes, and some other hurtful things. even my best friend called me that and never was friends with me again, I just do not want to go through that again. My vision got better for a while and I could see without my glasses, but that did not last long. Once lunch was over I headed to my class which i had with Jack and the gang. All through the class Jack tried to catch my eye, but there are two reasons I never caught his. 1. I never saw it 2. I kept thinking of what happened years ago. Even though I couldn't see I was still able to not miss anything. After school instead of headign to where the guys and I meet to go to the dojo I just went straight to the Dojo. and once I got there I went into Rudy's office.

"Hey Rudy, is it okay if I leave early today?" I say

"Yeah all we are going to do is spar in the beginning and review after." he responded

"Thanks Rudy" I say

Once everyone is there I don't need to see Jack to know that he has a look of hurt when he looks at me. While everyone gets into their gi, I stay in my regular clothes since Rudy sai it was okay since I was leaving early. I can also tell he is mad at me because he asks Rudy for a different person to spar again they do not think I can hear but I can.

Jack's POV

I just can't blieve Kim. First she avoids us all day and she doesn't even give us a reason! AND she avoids me when I try to catch her eye. What is up with her! I know there is nothing up with me, I mean just look at me! I'm just mad at her right now, we are all at the Dojo and while everyone else is changing she is just sitting there not doing anything. After I get out i ask Rudy if we can have a different partner for sparing today. There is no mistaking the hurt in her eyes, but right now I just don't care. Once everyone is out Rudy gives us a different partner today- I'm with Milton, Kim is with Jerry and Eddie is with the Dummy. I beat Milton easily and I look over to my side to find that suprizingly Kim and JErry are still sparring. Kim is throwing the punches but is missing, it is almost as if she can't see. after a while Kim wins and then she leaves. Right before she is out the door I grab her wrist and pull her back in because I need to say something.

"What, Jack" she says

"Well I needed to say that, I thought best friends were supposed to tell eachother everything but you are obviously hiding something and if you can't tell me then I guess we are not best friends." I said letting her go. I could tell that she was on the brink of tears, and then she just ran. She ran as fast as she could. I just stood pndering my thoughts. "What have I done? I just made Kim Crawford, the Kim Crawford that never cries, cry". I look to the guys and say

"What do I do guys?" I expect Milton or Rudy to answer but it is Jerry that does.

"Go after her bro. You need to remember that she is still a girl and maybe she is fussing over something so small and there was no need to blow up at her like that." I looked at Jerry in total awe,

"That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said Jerry" Milton said.

"Er, what? Thanks? Well what are you still doing here Jack? GO" Jerry said. And then I ran as fast as I could to Kim's house.

Kim's POV

I can't belive Jack just said that. After he did I just wanted to crawl in a hole, the thing that I was afraid of just happened. Jack hates me. As I reach my house and unlock the door there is a note on the table it says:

_To Kim, I had to work late today, but I left you some food in the fridge. I have your contacts with me and i will give them to you once I get home. Why don't you invite your boyfriend that you are always talking about, Jack? _

_love mom._

I can't believe my mom Jack was my boyfriend! I mean, I wish he was but now he will never be. He said he didn't want to be friends anymore. And then I just couldn't hold back the tears they just came streaming down my face, and my glasses became fogged up as I hear the front door open and close. I think it is just my mom so i continue to cry. I wipe my glasses clean and what I saw next surprized me the most.

"J-jack?" I said

"Kim I'm sorry for everything I said I didn't mean any of it" he said as he pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm sorry too. None of this would have happened if I had told you guys that I had glasses."

"That is it Kim? That is all it was? Jerry was right."

"You listened to Jerry?"

"Yeah, So are you near-sided or far-sided?"

"I'm near-sided. Why do you ask?" I said as we pulled apart

"Just asking. So can you see my face?" He said as he was taking off my glasses. He was about a foot away from me.

"Not really"

"Okay what about now?" Now our face were about 6 inches apart.

"Better, still blurry. Why do you keep asking this?"

"Okay, what about now" we were inches apart and I could feel his breath on me

"Ye-" and then he kisses me and it took only a short time for me to recover from shock and kiss back. We were kissing for who knows how long till we needed air, cause you know we need to breathe.

"So does this make you my girlfriend? If you are okay with it" jack says

"Yes" I say with a smile

"HA! I KNEW you had a crush on me!" In response I just punched him in the arm

"OWWWW.. what was that for?" All I did was smile and kiss him again. And I think to myself,

_I have never been this happy to be near-sided_

**WOAH. Now this one was hard. Took me almost all day! But that is a good thing since I have nothing better to do. THIS WAS SSSOOOOO long. anyways... Review! PUUUULLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE**

**Peace, Love, and Llamas! (I think I'm gonna keep that one)**


End file.
